Relação
by Mayumii
Summary: Shido deveria prestar mais atenção. [ShidoMadoka] ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Get Backers não me pertence.

-

**Relação**

-

"Claro que não."

Kazuki não deixou de sorrir, ao ver que o assunto deixava sempre Shido desconfortável.

"Olha só pra você, Shido. Sempre fica nervoso quando falamos da Madoka. Está sentindo algo por ela, com certeza."

"Você está imaginando coisas, Kazuki."

"Não estou não."

Se Kazuki não fosse seu companheiro há tanto tempo, com certeza mandaria o tigre comê-lo de jantar. Respirou fundo, tentando dissolver a raiva momentânea. Fazia um ano que estava morando na casa de Madoka, fazendo companhia à garota. Sentia-se calmo ao lado dela, e por que não dizer feliz? A melodia do violino da garota fazia sua mente desanuviar, e sentia-se plenamente satisfeito ao vê-la alegre. Mesmo com os sorrisos maliciosos que Kazuki lhe dava ao perguntar sobre como estava a relação entre ele e a menina, nunca permitiu-se pensar nela como mulher: podia contentar-se com os sorrisos que a menina lhe mostrava, tinha certeza.

"Quase me esqueci! Ela pediu para avisar que hoje trará Hideki para jantar."

Ou nem tanta certeza.

Shido controlou-se para não encarnar o espírito do lobo e fazer desaparecer a expressão irônica do rosto do mestre das linhas. Fuuma Hideki, um violoncelista famoso, um garoto-prodígio, que atraía a população feminina aos seus recitais... resolvera escolher Madoka como dona de sua total atenção. O rapaz podia tocar o violoncelo de forma exímia, arrancar sorrisos e falas carregadas de doçura por parte de Madoka, mas não fazia uma boa imagem diante de Shido; seja porque se dirigiam em cumprimentos carregados de competição e cinismo, ou pelo modo como Madoka dava atenção a Hideki.

"Que ótimo." Murmurou Shido, soltando um suspiro. "Acho que vou jantar fora."

"Que falta de modos, Shido. Não é porque está morrendo de ciúmes que fará essa falta de educação com a Madoka. Deveria ficar aqui e protegê-la do Hideki, não?"

"Chega, Kazuki. Fique quieto."

"E não despeje seu mau-humor nos amigos!" despediu-se Kazuki, não deixando de soltar uma pequena risada. Shido era tão cabeça-dura que não conseguia enxergar que, além dos sorrisos de Madoka, carregava sentimentos da garota. Como conseguira ter um amigo tão tapado?

-

"Muito obrigado pelo convite, Madoka-san. Vai ser um prazer jantar com você."

Ótimo, foi o pensamento de Shido. O violoncelista nojentinho chegara para infernizar o seu jantar. Seguira o conselho de Kazuki, e ficou em casa para proteger Madoka das mãos do instrumentista metido a bom garoto.

"O prazer é todo meu, Hideki-san. Shido fará companhia a nós, sim? Vou chamá-lo."

Fuuma lamentou-se internamente, mas não ousou tentar expressar-se, visto que Shido aparecera descendo a escada e o rosto de Madoka iluminou-se.

"Shido! Como foi o seu dia? Kazuki conseguiu falar com você? Hideki-san fará companhia a nós no jantar, está bem?"

"Ele me avisou." Disse Shido, fazendo um cumprimento rápido a Hideki.

"Creio que esse jantar será maravilhoso, não, Madoka-san?" disse Fuuma galantemente a Madoka, deixando-se dar um olhar carregado de competição a Shido, que, em respeito a Madoka, ficou em silêncio.

Esse jantar seria desgastante.

-

"Desculpe, Shido." Murmurou Madoka, logo após despedir-se de Hideki, fechando a porta.

"Pelo que?"

"Eu sei que não gosta da presença do Hideki-san. Posso não enxergar a troca de olhares de vocês, mas posso sentir o quanto o desgosta sua companhia."

"Não há problema. Se você está feliz estando com ele, não há motivo para se desculpar."

"Chamei-o por cortesia. Ele havia me convidado para jantar, mas preferi jantar em casa, por isso veio."

Shido olhou para Madoka. Por que ela sempre ficava tão preocupada com o seu bem-estar? Ora, ela era a dona da casa, podia convidar quem quisesse!

"Não precisa dar motivos. Pode chamar quem quiser, a casa é sua."

"Você também mora aqui, Shido. Apenas chamo pessoas com quem você se sinta bem." Disse a violinista, com doçura.

"Mentira. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes chamou Ban para vir." Brincou Shido, fazendo Madoka sorrir.

Aqueles sorrisos que apenas ele possuía. Aquele tipo de sorriso era apenas dele. Nem Hideki nem ninguém conseguiriam ser donos daqueles.

"Não o chamarei mais. Foi só dessa vez mesmo."

"Se você se sente bem assim, ok."

"Me sinto bem se você estiver bem." Respondeu a garota, fazendo Shido se lembrar da conversa que teve com Kazuki.

_Você está imaginando coisas, Kazuki._

A convivência de um ano deles era mostrada. Permitiam-se brincar, conversar sobre quaisquer assuntos, com intimidade, mas que jamais havia superado os limites de amizade.

Até aquele momento. Ou antes. Bem antes.

Não sabia ao certo.

Shido murmurou mentalmente começar a observar melhor a relação deles. Quem sabe, se aqueles sorrisos fossem algo mais...

**OWARI**

**N/a: **Reviews? Onegai!


End file.
